


He Who Is Deathless

by SchmillionPizza



Category: The New Statesman (TV 1987)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmillionPizza/pseuds/SchmillionPizza
Summary: Set during the final parts of “Who Shot Alan B’Stard?”Amelia was not doing well. But she bounced back..sort of.Not a happy story. Angst within.
Relationships: Alan B'Stard/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	He Who Is Deathless

**Author's Note:**

> Amelia will be okay. 
> 
> Well. As “okay” as she was before she had to survive the man she’s in love with have two near death experiences in a week. 
> 
> TW: Lots of mentioning of death, some blood. Toxic relationship, co-dependence

It couldn’t be...it just it couldn’t be. 

Her shoes clicked so quickly as she ran to the doors of the auditorium. The gallows. It was gone!!! 

Tears were streaming down her face. Not even caring that her make-up was ruined. She shoved, kicked, even bit a man’s arm to get to him. 

This had to be a dream. It just had to be. A nightmare that had a happy ending just before you woke up. 

There was a cloud of dust everywhere. She was almost to him. What if he was dead...what if he died before he hit the floor. What if the fall killed him?! She had to know. Oh sweet Jesus she had to know!!! 

Amelia Chesterfield would have killed anyone that would stand in her way that prevented her from knowing that Alan B’Stard was alive. 

She was running on pure adrenaline. Surely after she would collapse. She would need so much sleep after this. Her frail, petite body could only take so much. 

She stopped. She heard his laughter. 

Had she died?! Certainly she had. That was the only logic. The only possible way. She stood there briefly and let the hot, burning tears of unbelief stream down her fair face. 

She had been through so much. So very much. She thought he was going to die once this week. She was so exhausted. Mentally and physically. 

She finally found the strength to keep walking and swiftly slung her purse to knock Sidney Bliss off of his feet. “Out of my WAY, Bliss.” She knocked him hard enough to draw blood. 

She stood there trembling. He was alive. She wanted to run to him. Tell him she loved him, that it was all going to be okay. That it would all be okay... she couldn’t just approach him though. She had to wait. It was the longest 5 seconds of her life. 

Oh what a rush! To cheat death! To be on the brink of the abyss of hell and come back even stronger!!! All he could do was laugh. He was un-killable! He was invincible! He was...incredibly aroused at this surge of power he had felt. This was not mere luck. No. This was the universe telling the ordinaries that Alan B’Stard was deathless. In his power-trip he was disturbed by a small noise. Who was there? Was that crying? Who was crying?! He squinted and then he saw her. 

Oh, Amelia. Sweet..devoted Amelia. You couldn’t bear it could you? He looked and saw Bliss on the floor bleeding. Hah. He must have been in her way. 

Poor thing was trembling. No...not trembling. Restraining herself. Oh she was so beautiful when she wanted him. She was unraveling, raw. This was the real Amelia. A crying, blubbering mass of desperation. He softened his gaze and grinned. Lifting up his bound hands to motion her to him. 

He would think of something to say to the press if they printed something lurid. Though what tabloid would do that after he successfully discredited them over those teenagers? Yes. A simple, heartfelt embrace wouldn’t be bad. 

Yes. Come here, Ammy. Show Sir how elated you are that he’s alive. He would certainly show her how -alive- he was later this evening. He felt good enough to go 3 whole minutes!! 

He was looking at her. Would he be mad that she was a mess? She could explain herself certainly! She would clean up as soon as she could! She would...she would..

He’s motioning you to come forward. She ran and sobbingly hugged him. Cameras flashing all around her but she didn’t care. They would bribe those tabloids from printing anything defamatory! She didn’t care. Not one bit.

She loudly sobbed into his shoulder. He was eating this up. 

“You came to see me?” He asked lowly.  
“Of course...I couldn’t watch but I..I don’t know I just wanted to be close to you.” She sobbed out those last three words. 

He stood and was wisked away to get cleaned up. 

She put her hand on one of the guard’s shoulders. She handed him the small grooming kit she always kept for him in her bag. “He’ll need this.” She said. Composing herself. 

She sat out in the lobby of the auditorium. Still a disheveled mess. She sat calmly. Sniffling. Trying to calm down. She was tired now. She knew she would be. He came out in the suit he wore when he was booked and was combing his hair whistling. Carrying the kit with him. 

“...Quite the show, Hm?” He said handing the kit back to her for her to keep in her bag. 

Such a good girl she was! So obedient. She must be so uncomfortable. Her jacket sleeve is torn she had runs in her stockings. Her blouse was unbuttoned at the top. She was undone. Completely. How delicious..

“Yes, Sir..” she said flatly. Her body had been through so much these past few days it was numb. 

“...How did you knock Sidney down so hard?” He asked raising a brow looking at her. “I think I elbowed his jaw...Probably knocked a few of his teeth out.” She said flatly again. 

He smiled and helped her up. “...Come on. Let’s go put you back together, Darling. There’s a warm bed and two flutes of champagne waiting for us in Belgravia..” he said putting his arm around her as they walked to the Bentley. She must have fallen asleep because she didn’t remember driving there. Just his arms going around her to lift her out of the car. She remembered feeling a warm cotton wash cloth go over her face. It was lathered with Sarah’s face wash. He held her chin up, making sure he got all of it off of her. She recalled his gentle whispers, as he undressed her. Tiny murmurs would hum into her ear : “Sir knows your devotion now...My own wife wasn’t even there..but my second wife. My devoted one. You were there..I know you’re tired and broken this evening ...I won’t ask you to screw with me tonight” He then spoke normally “..I honestly couldn’t hold it so I pulled one out in the lavatory before I left. Cheating death REALLY makes you horny. Who knew?” He vulgarly said. 

He then spent about 30 minutes silently lounging in bed with her. Petting through her hair. Gently kissing her. He had never seen her so hollowed out. Honestly HE had survived execution this evening! She should be showering him with attention but..she would when she was at herself. 

“ Ammy...Can you..tell me if you’ll be...alright?” He asked. Cautiously concerned. 

“Yes, I’ll be okay..I...I do this ...when I feel too much. It’s how I coped with my childhood. When I wanted attention so badly...and no one gave it to me...I thought I would go mad at my loneliness and..the crushing weight of the responsibility of raising my siblings..so I..turned off. But...I’ll be okay. Because you’re okay..I...I love you, Sir.” She said blinking a few sweet tears falling down her face. 

He whispered something into her ear. Something secret. Sacred. That only she would know. 

A soft smile was her only reaction. She hugged him and then let herself fall into a deep, needed sleep. And so did he.


End file.
